The Purest
by Nomeh
Summary: A revelation changes Hermione's life forever. Will it be for the best or will it be a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: O HAI! NOMEH here. Bringing you a story from a different site that I also have published on. I am in the process of transferring stuff so please bare with me as I work on this transfer. Also please enjoy and let me know what you think ;p**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1:**

She lay there in her new bed. No longer surrounded by crimson and gold, her room was now adorned in green and silver. She lay there on black satin sheets, buried under a dark green velvet down comforter, her head buried in the finest pillows.

She was thankful she was appointed head girl, it had been her dream since starting school here at Hogwarts. But today she was thankful for different reasons, today she was thankful because it meant that she had her own room. Which meant she didn't have to be among the others of her new house. With the exception of the new head boy of course.

Draco Malfoy. She had expected it to be him, although she never let on the Harry and Ron that she knew this. He had the grades, the attitude, and obviously he had leadership capabilities. Not only that he was cunning. Summer proved that, when he tearfully recounted that it had been Snape who coerced him into everything. Saying that he would kill him and his parents if he did not kill Dumbledore. In the end he couldn't do it even at the expense of his self and his family. Needless to say the Wizengamot ate it up. Snape was killed before he could be brought before trial. Therefore Draco's story was the only evidence that could be accounted for, and he was released. But everyone knew that Voldemort had killed Snape, and that the Malfoy's were spared to wreak havoc at a later date.

She lay there staring at the canopied top of her new king sized bed. She felt oddly comfortable, as though she were in her place. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, things were not in their place. And that she was MOST definitely NOT in her place.

She turned on her side and stared at the wall, events from earlier replayed in her mind.

They were all watching as the new students were placed in their new houses. When the final name had been called, Professor McGonnagal told Filch to take the sorting hat back to its place. She made the usual announcements, woods were off limits, no magic in the halls, she congratulated the appointed heads and prefects, but just as she announced that it was time to eat. The great double doors burst forth. In ran a very perplexed Filch carrying in a yelling sorting hat.

"Filch what is the meaning of this" the headmistress yelled trying to be heard over the wails of the sorting hat.

"Sorry professor I was about to put him on his shelf when he started sniffing, and then he told me I had to take him back . But I told him you said to put him away, so then he started yelling and screaming that he be brought before you immediately"

Every head was now turned in their direction, food long forgotten. What could have made the sorting hat start yelling.

"Okay, fine…..Dear sorting hat, what has you so distraught?"

She took the hat from filch and placed him on the stool.

"The house of Gryffindor it calls

A traitor lives within its halls

With looks that of a muggle born

Lies purer blood than pure blood known

A secret call comes from within

Mind and body scream

SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please review. I know that most probably wont, but reviews do offer great inspiration to continue putting our work out. For those of you who write, I'm sure you understand what I mean. Thanks. ~ Nomeh**

Chapter 2

The students all turned looking towards the Gryffindor table, those that occupied the table looked at each other. And then it seemed everyone looked at Harry. His eyes got a little wide as he looked around, the tension building around the room.

Incredulous" Now look here everyone, we already cleared this up 5 years ago. I am NOT a Slytherin!" with that he crossed his arms in front of himself and let out a great harrumph! Mostly to make his point, and to hide the fact that he wasn't too sure himself if he was or was not a Slytherin.

Then the hat began to speak.

"No boy you are not a traitor lay in wait.

deals are made between women and snakes."

Professor McGonnagal felt crest fallen.

"Minerva we must talk, later" The portrait of Dumbledore called out to her.

She looked about the room, It was a known fact that the only Female muggle born was Hermione Granger.

All eyes turned towards her.

"What the bloody hell, Granger, a Slytherin, and a pure blood. There must be a mistake." The voice on Draco rang within the silenced room. Murmurs quickly followed.

McGonnagal didn't know what to do. She knew that if the sorting hat said that a student was in the wrong house, then it must be so. The hat was infused with ancient magic that only a very powerful confundus charm could have worked and then it would have had to have been recast multiple times for it to have lasted the last 6 years that Ms. Granger had attended the school. She turned now to Dumbledore's portrait, he was looking at her intently over the rim of his glasses. Oh dear this could not be happening. Not even a year and already things were making a drastic change. And Ms. Granger, how is she going to handle this. Worry etched her face.

"Ms. Granger, please come here."

Hermione looked sick, what was happening, this could not be real.

" I am not a Slytherin! I am a muggle born! How does a muggle born have purer blood that a pure blood born!?" she was yelling now, she didn't care who was staring. This was preposterous. There was no way in Merlin's beard that she was a pure blooded Slytherin.

"Ms. Granger if you are quite through, PLEASE come here!"

Defeated Hermione strode towards the podium. McGonnagal gestured to the stool. As she sat down, the hat was placed on her head.

"oh yes Quite right

A snake does slither, slip, and hide

Within the wisdom of years gone by

A prophesy yearns to come forth…

All of a sudden the portrait of Dumbledore's began to yell.

"Minerva remove the hat!"

"Accio" she yelled, and the hat soared into her arms.

Hermione jumped, what did the hat say about a prophesy?

The professor walked to the portrait. Hermione only heard them whisper. Dumbledore's voice was calm but affirmative, while McGonagall's was on the verge of sounding like a madwoman. She turned and looked around, everywhere there were people staring at her. She heard things like 'pure blood' and 'Slytherin' all around her.

"Ms. Granger, you will follow me to the office. The rest of you are dismissed to your houses."

She watched as Harry gave her a reassuring smile, while Ron just looked dumbfounded. A look on his face that could only be described as horror stricken. And as he turned she could clearly see him mouth to Harry the word 'Slytherin'. She saw Harry's shoulders slacken as he veered his perplexed friend toward the door.

She saw the other students look sideways at her as they made their way to the door as well, she chanced a glance at the Slytherin table, there she saw glares and smiles, and I don't mean the happy welcome to our house kind of smile, among them Malfoy looked snide, yet contemplative. She saw him rise and leave the great hall. Oh Merlin she thought this was horrible. She had just been thrown headlong into a snake pit.

When they reached the headmistress's office she told Hermione to take a seat, and placed the Sorting hat back on her head.

" hmmm where was I again" he began.

"oh yes Quite right

A snake does slither, slip, and hide

Within the wisdom of years gone by

A prophesy yearns to come forth

Will manifest in her rebirth

That of pure blood older than stone

Shall bring the end of a warring zone

To the right she'll stand a pivotal place

Her wisdom and strength shall set the pace

Through experience alliance will she make

In deciding what side she will take.

As the 7th years begins

The House of Kaelin Phoenix will rise again."

Hermione heard a gasp and looked toward the Headmistress. She was vividly pale.

"Professor….." she waited

"Professor McGonagall!" Eyes slowly turned to look into hers.

"There is no way to hide this, and I am most aggrieved that I must be the one to tell you, but child you are the daughter of Kana and Morgan Kaelin-Phoenix. They were very powerful, and it was said that they had the purest strain of blood known to the wizarding world. How that is possible I have no idea. They were killed 17 years ago. I'm not sure why…."

"I do Minerva"

Hermione and the headmistress turned their heads.

"My dear Hermione, it is true you are a pure blood. I am sad to say that you were adopted by the muggle family and it was I who put you there."

Shock registered on her face.

"But why professor, what happened if my real parents were killed why was I sent to live with a muggle family? Why has no one told me? And how could that has been quite for so damn- pardon my language professors-so, so long?" she was exasperated her curiosity piqued. Yes she was sad that the people who raised her were not her real parents but she was also happy. A pure blood, not that it mattered really, she knew that it was the person, who they were that really mattered. But she was still happy that she could now identify herself that way.

"Dear child it was me who put the spell on the sorting hat. I wanted to keep you from where you might go. You see Harry's was not the only prophesy to be heard by my ears. Many years ago Morgan and Kana came to Hogwarts just like you. I had gone to see Professor Trelawney, and as your parents left the classroom she spoke in a voice quite unlike herself.-'offspring of the Phoenix house shall lead the way to a future unknown, no matter what side she take a victory her side will make.'- so you see I could not fathom that the prophesy would come to pass with such a war taking place. You see I followed the lives of your parents, the decisions that they made." he looked as though he took a breath. (that's if portraits breath) "I'm very sorry to tell you, but your parents were Death Eaters."

Her mouth opened sound refusing to escape, the information registering in her mind.

"You see," He continued. " When I learned of this I took great pains to help your parents. I tried to convince them to rejoin the forces of good, but they refused. One day the Death Eaters Attacked a group of Muggles outside of London. It was horrific. The bodies were maimed in and unspeakable manner. Aurors were dispatched to rectify the situation. They tracked your father to his home. Where they found your parents and an infant child. Needless to say the outcome was an orphaned infant. The Ministry had no idea what to do, and many wizard families were asked if they wanted to adopt. But I interceded. The department of mysteries backed my story about the prophesy to the other Wizengamot, and you were then placed in a muggle adoption agency with the provision that you were to stay in England. When you were old enough to join us here at Hogwarts I had to cast a spell on the sorting hat, he alone could expose you. I had him place you in Gryffindor, in hopes that you would befriend Mr. Potter. As well you did, but since my real self is no longer alive I was unable to continue to keep up this farce."

She sat there not knowing what to do.

"What is my real name?" she asked.

" It is Hermione Kaelin Phoenix."

"Very well that shall be my name henceforth." she stood up "Good night" and took her leave. Once in the hallway she leaned against the cold stone and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the follows and the favorites. I really do hope that you are enjoying this. Please review ~Nomeh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

Back to the present.

She lay there in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She resolved that she would go to the library tomorrow and research her family name. Getting up she went to her private bathroom, and washed her face. Looking at her reflection. She saw herself in a new light.

"Hermione Kaelin Phoenix." The hair on her arms bristled as she said her name aloud.

She felt as though something had come alive inside her, felt it creep over her skin. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. When she opened them, her hand quickly moved to pull her hair aside. She thought she saw something moving. Dismissing it as a trick of the eye she went back into her room. Laying down she stared at the ceiling, wondering what her friend would say.

She was a pureblood. Even though her parents, well, her real parents were Death Eaters- she was a pureblood. No more being called a mud blood. She smiled. Malfoy was going to have to think of another way to torture her.

And with that she turned on her side and went to sleep.

"Ron, for the last time I have no idea whets happened. When Hermione gets here we'll ask.. Now shut up." Harry looked at his friend. He knew that Ron was plagued by confusion. The fact that he hardly touched his breakfast was a sure sign of unbalance in the world his friend believed revolved around him.

"But Harry, I mean whets going to happen. You do realize that now she's a Slytherin and the head girl, Slytherin house will rule. Not to mention that when she's answering all the questions in class, she'll be earning point for them, and we'll lose the house cup."

Harry eyed his friend. Shaking his head, Ron always knew how to come up with something , and feel that it was more important that the problem at hand. His ability to see a problem in something so mundane as the house cup when Hermione was quite possibly facing a personal tragedy.

"Ron I think there are bigger problems going on than whether or not Gryffindor is going to win the house cup or not."

"But Harry, Slytherins are evil. What if she's really evil, you know, deep down. I'm worried Harry. I mean she will have her schedule changed even more. She'll hardly have any classes with us. Not to mention she'll have to sit at "their" table. We'll hardly see her, what with all the homework she'll have to do. Nothing is going to be the same. First she'll try to hang out with us still, but as the school year becomes more demanding she'll start with the reasons of why she can't be around us. All the while being exposed to them. Harry you might as well face it. We've lost."

"Lost what?"

Both boys turned. Hermione stood there in her new robes. While deep in their conversation they had failed to notice how all heads had turned to watch her enter, and murmurs spread as she proceeded towards the tables.

Harry recovered first.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I mean it is something, but not anything bad. You know."

He could see that she wasn't buying it. So he took a deep breath.

"You see Ron here thinks you're going to take a trip to the dark side. That you're going to forget about us and eventually become all Slytherinishly evil. But I told him that there was nothing to worry about."

He looked into her eyes.

"Right.?"

It was a statement really, but it sounded more like a question than anything. He quickly wished that he hadn't said it when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Tears started to well.

"Oh, bollocks, you two prats think that just because that now I'm a Slytherin that I'm evil. You've known me for almost 7 years, and you have the nerve to ask me such a thing. Grow up. When you two get your head right then come talk to me, and maybe I'll share with you what the hell is going on."

She started to leave.

"Hermione! That's not what I meant!"

Ignoring him she went to the Slytherin table and sat at the end by herself. Those that were close got up, and sat even further down the table. She sighed. Lifting her chin defiantly she began to eat her breakfast.

She could hear them. All the whispers that floated around the room, in the halls, it was annoying more than anything. Deciding she wasn't hungry anymore, her mind drifted to the library. Thinking she might be able to find something on her parents before class started. Getting up she grabbed her things and began to walk out.

"Oi, Granger."

She stopped then kept going. She wasn't going to answer to that name again. Not that it was bad, but I just wasn't hers anymore. In her heart maybe, but not for real. Besides she wasn't going to let Malfoy disrupt her as she was going to find out about her family.

"GRANGER! I'm talking to you. Just because you're not a mud blood anymore don't think you're going to get special treatment"

She stopped then. Turning to face him.

"Don't worry Malfoy I wouldn't expect anything less. By the way thought you should know the name isn't Granger anymore. My name is Hermione Kaelin-Phoenix."

As she turned to walk away she felt her body come alive again. The same feeling like something sliding across her skin. But she decided it was just the thought of her name that excited her.

He saw something black slide across the side of her neck and disappear under the collar to her back. He recognized that mark. this was most interesting. He had to tell his father at once!

Immediately he went to the nearest fireplace he could find. Reached into his pocket for the small drawstring bag of floo powder he always carried with him, in cases of emergency of course.

Throwing it in he stated clearly as possible. MALFOY MANOR- LUCIUS MALFOY. Sticking his head in he saw his father sitting in his recliner reading the paper.

"Father"

Lucius looked up surprised to hear and see his son in the fire place.

"Draco! What are you doing? I told you that floo powder was for emergencies only!"

"I know, I know, but this is an emergency. I need you to come and see me at once there is something you must know that I am not at liberty to speak in such an observable way."

Lucius knew something had excited his son. Draco did not get himself dirty on purpose without some reason or another. And the fact that he requested his father in person meant that it was something that could not be spoken where others might be listening.

After what happened last year the Ministry tightened security severely. So now not only are all owls being screened, but the floo system was wired to allow the ministry to eves drop on conversations that went on within them.

"Very well. I shall be there shortly."

"Oh father before you come find out what you can about someone with the name Kaelin-Phoenix. Good bye."

And Draco's head disappeared.

Lucius sat there. Eyes wide in apprehension. No way . He thought. It just wasn't possible. Quickly he grabbed his coat and cane, then apperated to Hogsmeade.

Draco had barely made it to Potions. He had gotten all sooty while talking to his father, that even a scurgify charm hadn't made him feel clean. Entering the dungeon room he saw her, she was now on the Slytherin side of the classroom sitting there by herself. Unfortunately he also noticed that the seat next to hers was the only one unoccupied.

She watched as he slowly walked towards the desk. Making a scene of himself by pulling the chair as far as he could away from her. Then sitting down on the farthest edge of the chair.

She sighed. Was that the best he could do. How pitiful.

Professor Slughorn began the class with a brief lecture on the importance of ingredient preparation.

But just as he was about to begin the door swung open, and in walked Lucius Malfoy.

He looked about the room for his son, and found him. No sooner did he see his son than he saw who his son was sitting next to. Noticing the change in uniform as well as the side of the class she was now on.

"I'm apologize Professor, but may I please have a word with my son?

Slughorn nodded

"Draco, you may go. But I expect to see you during your free hour to complete the assignment."

She sat there. Her mind was in a jumble. There outside the classroom was someone whom she did not expect to see. Someone who had to know her parents. Someone who could tell her about them.

"I'm sorry professor, I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom."

Without waiting for an answer she got up and ran out the door.

When she saw them down the hall. Walking quickly away.

"Wait! Mr. Malfoy! Please wait!"

She saw them stop. Draco looking at his father questioningly.

When she reached them she did not hesitate.

"I will not bother with civilities as I have no time for idle chitchat. I can see that Draco has wasted no time in his efforts to inform you of recent events. I know you know who I am, and I know you knew my parents. Disregarding past disputes, will you please tell me about them."

He looked at her now in a new light. Why hadn't he seen it before. She looked just like them. The same unquenchable thirst for knowledge. The same conviction in every task they undertook. She was no ordinary witch, and soon she would know herself as she was meant to know all along.

He inclined his head in silent agreement, and held out his arm. Surprised as she took it and they began to walk down the hall.

Draco stared utterly dumbfounded. What the hell was going on. There was his father walking arm in arm with that girl. He had barely been able to tell his father about the mark he saw sliding over her skin. When she had called out. His father had quieted him, and waited for her without hesitation. Now, and now he was walking down the hall with her as if it were a day in the park.

She turned to him then.

"Draco, you may join us. If you wish."

The audacity! He looked to his father then, was that a smile on his face? What the bloody hell was going on?

Lucius notice the confusion that etched itself across his face. He nodded from him to have patience, and led the girl down the hall with his son in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Reaching a door, he opened it. Noticing it empty he gestured for her and his son to enter.

What was she doing? She knew better than to have put herself in a potentially hazardous situation, but she needed to know about her parents.

She watched him retaining confidence and dignity though his stroll was lazy. He sat on the edge of the teacher's desk. Gesturing her and his son forward, they each took a desk.

"Ms. Phoenix, I assume, that this is the surname you have chosen to use from now on?"

"You assume correctly."

"Very well, as you know your parents' names were Kana and Morgan Kaelin-Phoenix. They were brilliant, they succeeded in everything they did. Not to mention their insufferable need to immerse themselves in books."

Hermione was hanging on every word. The description of her parents pleased her. It made since of how she was the she was now. Pieces of her life coming together.

"Morgan was my closest friend, up until his demise. Your mother and Narcissa, often spent afternoons engaging in gossip and indulging in fine tea. I will not lie you about the activities your parents entertained, I'm sure you are well aware. But they were not like the ones that run rampant among our ranks these days. Your parents stood on the right hand side of the Dark Lord. They were his chief generals, in a matter of speaking. Your parents could make anyone talk if they wanted to. They only indulged in torturous acts if the situation called for it. Your father dabbled once in a while in random torture, but when your mother was around he was strictly business."

Hermione sat there transfixed by his words. She had already known that her parents were death eaters, but when described, she was a little relieved that they were not overtly horrendous. Not that torturing is good in any way. She was still glad that her parents did not start punishing the random Tom, Dick and Mary's of Europe.

"Can you tell me how they met?"

He smiled.

"Of course my dear. Your mother and father were heads in their 7th year. Both were in Slytherin, which was interesting because no heads have ever been in the same house before or since then," Looking at both of them" Until now. Their academic achievements were numerous. Your mother was an adept potioneer. While your father was simply stupendous at charms. Transfiguration was a breeze, and everything they ate of an organic nature your mother grew herself. Not to mention they were Slytherin's star players, your mother was keeper and your father was a seeker."

She sat there her mouth open wide.

"I told you my dear they excelled in everything they chose to do. Anyway, they of course graduated top of their class."

Draco sat there listening to his father. If what he said was really true, Hermione had the genes of the greatest people his father had been connected to. With the exception of the Dark Lord of course. He was wondering why his father was being civil, now he knew. His father and her father were old chums. That of course did not mean that she and he would become bosom buddies anytime soon.

"Hermione, may I call you Hermione?

"You may."

"Thank you. There is something that I should tell you, although you might be aware of already. When we were still in school your father came to me. He said that he had overheard Professor Trelawney and Dumbledore discussing something about the house of Phoenix. Which of course was his last name, at that time he did not relinquish any more information to me.'

'Later after you were born he said Dumbledore was trying to convert him. He thought it strange that after his child was born, his old headmaster made a house call. He knew that you were going to do something great, and that it would affect many lives to come. Shortly after that your parent met an unfortunate end. I know nothing more except that we had made a promise that if anything happened to us our children would go to the other. So, I am offering you a place to stay in Malfoy Manor. Our door is open to you whenever you wish."

Draco's jaw dropped to the floor. It was one thing to go all civil with your old chum's daughter. But it was quite another when your offering permanent shelter. He knew better than to speak when his father had the floor.

"Please sir. Do you not know anything else"

"I'm sorry. No."

Crest fallen she got up to leave.

"But my dear I do KNOW someone who might be a little more insightful."

Draco's eyes got as big a tea saucers.

"No Way." his eyes were incredulous. " So your telling me your just gonna go and march yourself in front of the dark lord, dangle her in front of him and go 'hey look at what I found'

She turned to Draco. " Don't be stupid. Lucius will present me and I will announce myself. If you want your father dead then I will suggest the former to occur."

Lucius could not help himself. She was just as cocky as his own son, but she did it with more class.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"After lunch, I wish to grab some things, and have a decent meal."

"Very well."

And with that she left.

Draco looked at his father.

"What just happened."

Lucius smiled at his son's naivety. "You should do well to observe her. She drips with conviction, and is a natural in aristocratic behavior. Little does she know but she comes from one of the wealthiest Wizarding families in history. But I'm sure Gringotts will have been informed, and she will be notified very soon. Of course I will treat her to the niceties of a beautician and fashion coordinator myself. Her looks will be presentable before we place her in front of the Dark Lord."

Draco was beside himself. Pay attention to Granger or Phoenix or whoever the hell she was. It did not matter he was Draco Malfoy, if anything she should be paying attention to him. This was not right at all. Not to mention she had treated him with disrespect. The outrage he felt was only tempered by the presence of his father. He would not act out and endure the displeasure his father would express.

Not fifteen minutes had passed and Hermione returned. Lucius informed her that they would depart to London first she would not be presented to the Dark Lord in such a disheveled appearance.

He took her to a salon and fashion clothing store, telling her money was no object. And left her there taking Draco with him.

"Father why are you doing this?"

"Draco there comes a time when you will realize that some schmoozing is in order. No matter how above everyone else we are. If we schmoozed less, then it would take money to get what we want instead of nice words. Do not worry. I know you have had your past with Ms. Phoenix, but you will see that she will surprise you. I have a feeling our trip to the Dark Lord will bear fruit for our side. Not to mention the praise we will be given upon delivering this little gem to him. He will be most pleased."

Just then Hermione appeared from behind a drape.

Draco's jaw dropped. This was not the rag-a-muffin they left here. This one was beautiful. Quickly shutting his mouth he turned his head refusing to acknowledge her. Although the look had not escaped his father's watchful eye. He did agree with his son though she was stunning.

She wore a dark green renaissance dress that reached the floor with silver trim on the corset. An off the shoulder ensemble revealing soft skin extending to her swan like neck. Her hair was pulled up in a complicated bun except for the few ringlets that fell from the nape of her neck which she had pulled around over her shoulder, with curls that descended from her temples.

They had shaped her eyebrows, pierced her ears, and waxed every part of her there was hair that shouldn't be. She had opted to not wear much make-up just some mascara to darken her lashes and gloss on her lips. As Hermione walked towards the men an attendant rushed forward with a dark green velvet cloak lined with black silk. She placed in on her shoulders and secured it there. Turning Hermione caught her breath. She looked like she stepped out of a story book. She felt beautiful.

"I'm ready."

He had to admire her ferocity. She was quick and to the point. No time wasted this girl was on a mission. He hoped that his son might take notice and step up to meet the challenge she might invoke.

"Very well. You too take my hands."

No sooner than she placed her hands in his. She thought better of herself and took Draco's in the others. She didn't mean it in any kind of way. She had done it because she didn't know what it was like to apperated with someone.

Getting to London earlier was easy because she knew the place that Lucius had mentioned so she had apperated there herself, but this was a new place and she didn't want to lose anyone on the way.

Draco having no idea what was going on in her head just cast a quick glance at her. Not believing the transformation that took place. One time he saw her she was an ugly bushy headed stick straight bitch. Now , well now she was different. It was easier to accept her haughtiness now that she had a look to match her.

This just wasn't right. Before she had been the opposition and it had been easy to taunt her. Now what was he going to say. 'Shut up Rich pure blood.' no it was going to be 'Shut up Beauti, no Fabu…no Gorgeous Rich pure blood.' No this simply was not right at all.

Hopefully the Dark Lord would explain something his father had not. Until then he still hated her. 'Grang…errrr, I mean Phoenix is still the enemy.'

The landing was a little rough, but she managed to stay on her feet. They hand appeared a few feet in front of a doorway to a fairly large home. Lucius knocked twice and waited. A small squat man answered the door. She guessed it must be wormtail from the constant twitch he displayed.

"Good evening Lucius. Please come in."

Hermione had slipped the hood on before wormtail had the chance to see her face. He peered at her through squinted eyes.

"Good evening young Malfoy."

As she stepped in to enter.

"And who do we have here?" reaching to pull back her hood. She quickly stepped away.

"Wormtail, this is a surprise guest for the Dark Lord. If you discomfort her I'm sure he will be displeased."

"Yes sir. Very well, follow me."

He led them up the stairs to the second floor down the hall into a large sitting room amidst a great fire place.

"Master." Wormtail squeaked. "Lucius and company beg attendance in your presence"

"Thank you , you may leave now." he sat in a chair facing away from them. She saw his pale hand extend from behind the couch as he waved off his attendant.

"Lucius? And company?" He got up now.

She was frightened but refused to show it. Her head still hooded. She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"My Lord I have stumbled across a treasure. One that we have been looking for."

"What Lucius, Unless Potter is now of the feminine persuasion I highly doubt you have found anything worth my time."

Lucius only bowed his head. He knew that she was very important to his master, but he did not dare speak out of line. His Lord would soon see what it was he was talking about and he would reap his rewards.

Hermione was worried. What he didn't care who she was related to. What if he just killed her right then and there. Defiantly she stood her ground refusing to let fear take over her. She saw Draco he was trembling. Maybe he knew something she didn't. In the past few moments everything was going fine and then it wasn't.

"Well who is she, Draco's new love interest want to join us does she?"

Draco sneered.

"Guess not. Very well. Young lady you may present yourself."

Now was not the time to have second thoughts. Being in a place like this, your only second thought ended in death. She stood straight. Replaced the worried look she felt on her face with confidence, and removed the hood.

She curtsied as best she could.

"Your grace, I am most honored to be in your presence. My name is Hermione. Daughter of the late. Kana and Morgan Kaelin- Phoenix."

"Remove your hood, and face away from me."

She did as she was told.

"Now say your full name."

"Hermione Kaelin-Phoenix"

Her body bristled she felt something distinctly now. How it slid over her skin.

"She's the one. My dear please accept my apologizes. I had to be sure." He looked to Lucius.

"Does she know?"

"No my Lord I saved that pleasure for you."

"Young Ms. Phoenix, I am sure you are anxious to know what it is we speak of."

"Yes sir."

"I am sure you know some of the things that your parents indulged in before their demise. I am also sure that you know of the prophesy. What you don't know is I can fill in all the blanks with one simple phrase. You see when you were born your parents placed a spell on you. You were given a mark to distinguish you from others. When you learned your real name the mark revealed itself. The spell they cast will release information now dormant in your mind. Now not all of the information will manifest at once but will be made apparent when you trigger the memory. It may be something you do, something you read, it might even be a skill that you will be able to do. You see the spell they cast put all of their memories and knowledge into you. It may not be a surprise to you that information comes easily, and there are few things you do not remember. You see all of these years while your true identity remained secret. It was trying to release itself. In short you were not learning your lessons. You were remembering them."

He looked at her, letting the information sink in. And then she spoke.

"Say it." It was almost inaudible.

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Orior purus sanguineus"

She took a deep breath. Her vision faded as she feinted.

**A/n**

**To those that might be wondering Orior purus sanguineus -loosely translated is 'rise pure blood'. sorry if it sound cliché to the story but I couldn't think of anything that would be as cool. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sat there staring at them. Those who had once been her best friends. Those who now walked on eggshells around her, they who were now short in their conversations.

Two weeks ago when she woke up in the hospital wing she had sat up expecting to see her friends, but instead found nothing. Not a card or flower, nothing. She had gone to see if anyone knew that she was there. But had found out the whole school knew. Later she had found out from Malfoy that he and his father had apperated her there, and placed her in a seldom used hallway to be discovered. She had been furious, but realized that it was so they would not be discovered having left. She knew that if anyone had truly known it would have been Dumbledore, but he had yet to make his knowledge known.

She sat there thinking how her life had changed so drastically in a few short weeks, how she now was almost feared by her fellow classmates. Everyone evaded her, was scared of her. She became withdrawn. She immersed herself in her studies. Which had been easy now that she had the knowledge passed to her from her parents. This quickly became a bore as she quickly finished her homework, and was left with nothing to do.

So now here she was sitting by herself at supper with nothing to do, and no one to share her misery with.

"You see now how a name or standing can change how one is perceived?"

The voice broke her concentration, but she continued to stare. Malfoy. How he had really been the only one to speak to her these days. She had no compulsion to respond, and simply sat there.

"They look at you and treat you different. They smile in your face and speak kindly. The lies they spin to make you feel like you're still connected. And yet they never seek you out the way they used to. Slowly they separate you from their lives until you become nothing to them. And they don't have to feel anything about you."

He had been staring at them too as he spoke these words to her. He saw them laughing amongst themselves. He turned to her now and saw a single tear make its way down her cheek.

"Welcome to the other side."

And turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard her begin to speak.

"How do you deal with this indifference?"

She looked at him now. Pleading with him to give her something that might save her from this desolate state.

The previous few weeks he had watched her wither. She was no longer vibrant but distant. She was like a robot in the halls. Her very recent pompousness diminished almost as quickly as it manifested. How she hid away in the library burying her nose in countless books to pass the time. The way she had talked to him in front of his father was a distant memory, and if he hadn't been the one it was directed to he would have thought he had been mistaken in it ever having happened. He stared at her for a moment. Here was a the heir to one of the most powerful wizarding families in their world, and how she seemed to loath it. He did not feel sympathy towards her. He wasn't jealous or compassionate. And yet he felt the need to bring her out of the blackness she had enveloped herself in.

"You need to realize that no matter what, we live in a world where people are judged from where they come from. Where in one moment you might be accepted and in another dismissed. There are no mercies in mankind for where there is difference there is also contempt and hatred. Where you were once accepted as an ally in your previous place in life, Now you are an unknown and the possibility of your name might make you an enemy to your previous companions."

"I see." She looked at them again. All hopes for her previous life vanished.

"Accept this and move on. Being a waste is unbecoming of a Slytherin, and I will not have you becoming a disgrace to our house."

His arrogance was almost comforting. The familiarity of hatred, but she quickly dismissed itself from her mind. She would not compromise the one person who would still speak to her. As much as she did not care for him. She needed this communication, and knew that he would never lie to her. He was too proud in his ability to speak his mind whenever possible, and she would allow every word no matter how much she cringed under his scrutiny. In a matter of weeks she had changed and she knew it. She also knew that she had to get out of herself made pit. Her life had changed and now she had to find her place again.

"You know as well as I that I am of no significance to be a disgrace. That I am merely a nuisance to you as well as the other members of our house. So do not berate me for things I cannot change." She stated pointedly.

"You're absolutely right. You are a nuisance. Continue to wallow in your piteous state and be nothing. Nothing to yourself and nothing to everyone else. You had more purpose to me as a know-it-all mud blood, even if was just to provide me ruthless entertainment. Now that you're a pureblood you know nothing of what it means to have pride, to rise above those who would look down on you. Your pitiful."

Tears began to well in her eyes. For a minute he thought he saw anger, but it was replaced with hurt. The two intermingled in her eyes and fought for dominance.

"Fuck you!" Tears running down her face she got up, gathered her things, and ran out the doors.

She ran to her room. She knew that what he had said was right. She let herself become this. When she was in Gryffindor she would never have allowed herself to fall this low. Harry and Ron would have been there to help her through, now she only had herself. Leaning against the wood she slid down and let the emotion take over.

Malfoy watched as she ran out. Unperturbed by her outburst he thought that he had seen a little of the old Hermione for a moment. That was enough to know that she just would need a little more prodding to bring it out of her again. He was determined to get through to her.

When she had fainted the Dark Lord had told him to keep an eye on her, the prophesy made clear that whatever side she took that side would be victorious. That had been one of the reasons that he still spoke to her, another one was that he did not like to do what others did. So if his fellow students ignored her he would not follow suit. He did not like to follow the crowd, he wanted to lead it. He knew that if he could turn her his house would follow, and that would piss everyone else off. Especially her recent companions. They would be utterly devastated no matter how much they played it off now. But knowing them they might write her off. Thinking it had something to do with her blood line. Those idiots.

He had left the Great hall and headed towards his room. When he entered the common room he shared with her he paused. He could hear her sobs. How they seemed to wail and end in a series forced mutterings. Grabbing a tissue box he went to her door, and without hesitation he entered and threw the box at her.

"Stop your blithering. It does no use to cry. It does nothing except make you look weak."

"Leave me alone!" She sobbed. "Get out!"

"Not until you stop. I'm going to stay here until you stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that it does nothing. You need to get over it. Grow up and move on."

Looking at him she saw his eyes. They were so cold and unfeeling. She knew that he did not have it easy growing up. He didn't have to tell her, she could see years of practice hiding behind the steel. Dealing and moving on were not one of the things that she was equipped to do on a day to day basis. All her problems took months if not years to overcome. He wanted her to do in a few minutes if not sooner. She didn't want him looking at her anymore.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Getting up she advanced on him.

He stood his ground. When she reached him she began to beat on his chest.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Her screams echoed off the walls of her room, and yet he remained.

Not wanting to be hit by her again he grabbed her wrists, backed her against the wall and pinned her there. Anger flared in his eyes, his breath harsh.

"If you ever hit me again so help me….."

Tears stained her face. Fear locked in her eyes. She met his glare. Exhaustion took over her body and she fell against him.

Draco had to catch himself before she sent them both falling to the floor. Taking hold around her waist he supported her upright.

"What the bloody hell? " She had collapsed, and now what was he going to do with her.

He picked up her light frame and carried her to her bed. Pulling the covers up he saw her relax into a deeper sleep. He then pulled up a chair and sat there staring at her.

What just happened? One minute she was yelling and hitting him the next defeated, now passed out. He thought something might be wrong, and so resolved to keep an eye on her.

He liked seeing her helpless. It made him feel powerful, but for some reason it brought a different satisfaction. He knew that everyone had deserted her and he was the only thing she had that resembled any kind of communicative relationship. That meant the she needed him, and he liked being needed. Even though he didn't care for the recipient.

She was running through a cemetery. Her hand held fast by her companion. Their cloaks billowing around them as they ran. The moon was bright and glistened off the headstones they ran by.

Familiar voices surrounded her, but she knew that these people were not her friends. They were closing in. She had to move faster. Tightening her grip on the hand she held, she forced herself to move.

Coming to a clearing they stopped. The Dark Lord was there, and he was waiting.

"Prepare yourselves this it! Remember whomever you kill, leave Potter to me!" His word rang in the clearing. The tension crackled as all awaited.

She turned to her companion. His Hood darkened his features, but the moon reflected in his eyes. Two silver orbs looked on her with worry.

"Hermione remember that no matter what happens. I love you."

He had sat there for two hours already, and was soon tiring. Thinking that she would be fine he rose to leave, but stopped when she began to toss and turn. She kept mumbling to herself but he couldn't hear her. Fifteen minutes later he again tried to leave. He leaned in to make sure she was breathing normally and was taken aback when he saw her smile. As he turned he heard her this time clear and resolute.

"I love you too, Draco."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stunned Draco could not move. What had caused those words to come from her?

"I love you too, Draco?" he repeated. "Wait, that would imply that I said it first." He looked at her again. "What kind of dream are you having?"

He knew that dreams had a funny way of eliciting feelings that while conscious a person did not usually have. Never the less he was shocked.

Staring at her sleeping form he noticed her face creased in anticipation, the way her fists clenched the pillows. He heard her mumble incoherently, watched as she began to thrash. Moving to wake her, he tried to hold her down and shake her bit.

"Hermione, wake up! WAKE UP!"

It seemed as though these actions were being transferred into her dream as she quickly began to fight back all the while screaming. Then she said something that threw him off guard.

"LET GO OF ME RON! STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM! DRACOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!"

They had been surrounded in the cemetery. Their attackers rushing at them from all sides. All were hooded. Tactical strategies confuse the enemy. She had to laugh at their efforts. As stupid as some of her companions might be, a child would know which side was which. But now was not the time for insights. It was time for war.

Side by side her and her lover advanced, taking out those in front of them with ease. All of a sudden her partner had been thrown to the ground and was physically fighting off his attacker. She had raised her wand to come to his aid when she was in turn attacked. Her wand tore from her hand and cast aside. She was at the mercy of her enemy. Looking up a familiar face met hers. Confusion and hatred entered her brain. She knew him as a friend, but also as a source of pain, and enemy. She began to beat him with her fists.

"LET GO OF ME RON!

The next thing she knew he was being pulled off of her. She struggled to get up and watched as her lover and her once best friend begin to fight. Exchanging blows neither seemed to be the better, and it was sheer luck that Ron had managed to get the other into a chokehold. Hermione was franticly looking for her wand determined to rescue the man she loved and kill anyone who would harm him. As her fingers closed about the familiar shaft she watched as the struggles began to falter.

"STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM!"

He looked at her, tears in his eyes reaching out his hand.

"Hermione" he choked. "I love you…" gasping he took his last breath and died.

"DRACOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!"

Slumping to her knees she cried out. Eye downcast, sadness gave way to anger, and the air around her began to crackle.

Draco watched as her body suddenly stiffened. The room silent after her outburst. He let go of her suddenly aware of the tension she emanated filled the room. Her eyes flashed open, he stepped back when he notice her irises replaced by white. He could feel the malice, see the anger in her features. It put him on edge.

Her body began to levitate as sparks flew from her fingertips. The crackle of electricity was the only thing heard. She was eye level now. His eyes gleaned over her body as it began to glow a fierce red.

Hermione didn't know what was happening. It was like watching a muggle picture show. She could see her body. Watch as it was taken over anger brimming. She watched as her body slowly began to rise. The hood hid her features but she knew that there was no expression needed as the enemy backed slowly away. Eyes never leaving. She watched as her body began to shimmer starting at her core, the power began to collect. Swirls of red slowly engulfed her body, and she knew that she would exact her revenge.

Almost as quickly as the scene before him had taken place it ended. She fell to the bed, took a gasping breath, and sat straight up.

Draco rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? What the hell happened to you?"

She turned to him. Relief entered her mind. He was alive she saved him, she didn't know how but he was alive. Without thinking she reached out, pulled him closer and hugged him.

"You're alive."

He knotted his brow in confusion. 'She must think she's still dreaming.' He thought. Wondering what had brought on her reaction to seeing him. Standing there for a moment he felt awkward.

"What are you doing? Of course I'm alive."

Her eyes had been closed, she slowly opened them taking in her surroundings realization set in. Quickly releasing him she sat back on the bed.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Thinking back she couldn't remember. All she knew is that when she saw him she had felt relieved and happy. Something had happened to him that had hurt her. Quizzically she wondered what could have happened to him that would make her feel that way. She didn't like him like that. She was confused just as much as he was, and there was no answer for her to give him.

"I don't remember. Why, did I do something in my sleep?"

Eyeing her, he took in her features. She was clearly distraught. He decided that it might be best to keep what he'd seen her do a secret from her. In no way was he going to ask why she had said that she loved him, and he wasn't sure if it was best to tell her that she had been lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, you were tossing around like a fish, and then you sat up and hugged me. Which was quite disturbing. " With that he turned to leave. It was getting late and he would not have her keeping him from getting his rest any longer this night.

She reddened. Disturbing? She expected that reaction from him, never the less it hurt. Secretly she scolded herself. She was being weak again. Feeling sorry for herself. He was right earlier when he had said that nothing would change. That it was up to her to keep on living even if it was by herself.

"Malfoy?"

He turned.

"What?"

She took a deep breath.

"Why do you still talk to me when others shun me?"

Her question took him off guard.

"My actions are not governed by others perceptions. I live my own life, to hell what others might think. I am surrounded by people who only talk to me out of fear, and that is really how I prefer it. I don't have to meet anyone's expectations except my own. There for I neither gain nor lose in talking to you."

"Oh."

"I suggest you do something for yourself. Stop living for others. Be selfish cause in the end that is all you will really have."

Ending the conversation he left. Leaving her there to stare at the closed door. She sat there thinking about what she might do. She needed to be in a place where she could think, a place where her mind would be at ease and she could figure out what she needed to do. With a deep breath she turned lay herself back down and covered herself. As her eyes drifted shut she sighed heavily.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Paris."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to those who have taken the time to review. Also to the people who have favorited and are following this fic. I really hope you are enjoying it!**

Sun beams glistened through the stained glassed windows of the bath. Hermione soaked in steaming pool scented of Apple while different colored Rose petals floated across the water. It had been a week since her excursion into Paris. Shopping had proven to be a great stress reliever. Thanks to her inheritance from her parents she had been able to redo her entire wardrobe. Deciding to forgo her more than adequate conservative attire, she had bought things that accentuated her figure while remaining classy. No more loose baggy shirts and calf length skirts. She was going to wear things that made her feel beautiful and have an attitude to match. Regardless of what her parents might have done in their life she was going to honor them. Make them proud of her. Malfoy had been right. She didn't have anything to prove to anyone but herself. In her own self-pity she had lost sight of what was really important, herself.

Stepping out of the water she wrapped a plush terry cloth towel around herself, and went to stand before the floor length mirror. Eyeing herself she wondered what had happened to her. A year ago she would have been looking forward to hanging out with Harry and Ron. Thinking of new ideas to defeat Voldemort. Now she was alone, and the only one who talked to her, hated her. Still, he talked, and that was enough to keep her going for now.

While she had been shopping she decided that no matter how much it hurt her she was going to hold her chin up. She was going to hide her pain, force herself to act exactly how she wanted until it became second nature, and she had permanently changed.

Grabbing hold of her wand she spelled her hair dry and straight. She used lilac shadow, and dusted a tawny brown along the crease of her lid blending it out. Lined her eyes with a topaz, and used brown mascara. A boutique in Paris had sold her these items telling her it would bring out her eyes. She finished with a clear gloss, took one last look in the mirror, then headed to her room.

She had laid out her new uniform before she bathed. Carefully smoothing out the wrinkles, she felt herself empowered. Placing the towel on the hook by her desk she went to her bed. She began to dress. First the new lingerie, Lise Charmel in Elegance Attitude. Gliding the lacey thong up her smooth legs gently shifting as it was put in place. The bra gathering her breasts to accentuate her cleavage. She had chosen it for its bright red color knowing it would be a nice contrast to her tawny skin. These few articles alone made her feel self-conscious and emboldened her at the same time. The white thigh high nylons caressed her skin as she pulled them up. The Forest green pleated skirt ended inches before the nylons began, exposing her tanned legs. As she fitted the last of the pearl buttons of her elbow sleeve length white cotton blouse she thought better of herself and undid the last one exposing the barest of her cleavage. Buckling her new high heel Mary Janes, she stood up, and looked herself over. She couldn't even recognize herself. Standing there she put on her school robes. She put on Silver hoops liking how they accentuated her neck, and lastly she sprayed herself with the new bottle of Izzy Miyake she had bought. Loving the crisp clean scent, how it trailed behind her as she walked letting people know that she had been there. Grabbed her books and headed to class.

This was going to be the beginning of new her, and nothing was going to stand in her way. Not Harry, Ron, Malfoy, not even herself. Backing down was not an option it would be like giving up, spitting in the face of her parents legacy. She was going to see this through, even if she ended up on the other side.

Draco sat in his usual spot flanked by his oversized classmates, who were shoveling food in their mouths like swine. Sipping his orange juice he looked down at his plate, he had barely touched his food. Since the night in Hermione's room he had caught himself reliving the moment. Playing in his mind he repeated the scene. First telling him that she loved him and then how she had hugged him. He knew the other things were important as well. That's why he had gone to the fire and told his father to meet him the next day. Upon telling his father what happened he had been informed to keep an eye on her. Easy for them to say. It had been torture. Here was a person he had hated for a better part of his adolescent life, and now he was being forced to watch her every move. The last week hadn't proved to be very eventful. He had caught her several times in their common room talking to herself in the mirror. Where he prominently chided her for being an idiot. These few moments where he could ridicule her had made it bearable, but even these had not been enough to thwart his mind from lingering a remembered touch.

He heard the familiar groan of the double doors as they were pushed open, and there before him was a very different Hermione. He watched as she paused a moment, then lifted her chin and gracefully glided to the end of the Slytherin table. She placed her books beside her and brought her hands up to the neck of her robes. He watched as she took a deep breath, and gently undid the opening. Pulling it open she crossed her legs and began to eat her breakfast.

Draco's eyes widened, as hushed whispers began to purr in the great hall. What the hell was she wearing? The sight he saw left little to the imagination. He knew she liked the reaction she had caused as he saw her smile then quickly take a bite of her food.

He got up, ignoring the curious glances from those around him, and made his way to sit across from her.

"Well, I must say while the change is refreshing, don't you think it screams 'desperate'?"

She smiled, cocked an eyebrow, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Desperation usually leads to self-discovery." and took another bite.

He smirked.

Her eyes danced at her boldness. It had been a long time since she had the balls to tell him or anyone else what she wanted.

"How long will you keep up this façade? Huh? Until your friends come running? You'll be waiting for a long time."

With all the seriousness she could muster she looked him dead in the eye.

"This is not a façade. This is the new me, and for your information, I'm waiting for no one. Your right in the end I'm alone and right now that's what I am. So if anyone chooses to be my friend now, it will not be the old Hermione that they will be becoming friends with."

"We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping up appearances had been more difficult then she had realized. She had spent the week trying to be aloof ignoring the constant stares and hushed conversations. Harry and Ron had said hello, and instead of engaging in conversation she merely nodded and walked away. Smiling. Inside fighting her inner turmoil wanting to stay and see how they were doing. She noticed that Malfoy was watching her undoubtedly waiting to see if she would break. She returned he looks with slow smiles and daring winks, never getting anything out of him but smirks a shake of the head here and there. Although this was tiring she kept at it refusing to let him be right.

Now she sat in front of the great fireplace that adorned the common room they shared. Catching up on homework was very important to her she was going to do her best to reach the high standards that her parents had met during their stay at Hogwarts, surpass them if possible.

Consumed in her book she failed to hear the telltale creak of the door, didn't register the quite taps of the footfalls that drew near.

Although when finger tips grazed her shoulder she slammed the book shut and gasped. Breathing heavily she turned and there was the Head boy looking smug.

"Careful, if I was a snake I could have bit you."

"Snake or not I wouldn't put it past you."

He chuckled.

"Always quick to retort these days. I see your doing quite well bouncing back."

She smiled now.

"I told you it wasn't a façade."

"Yes, yes you did. I am well equipped to admit when I have been wrong, but don't think too hard on it, I seldom am. Anyway, I saw how you handled the dimwitted duo. Quite nice actually. I loved their expression when you left. They looked rather speechless, confused in fact. I expect they thought you might talk to them."

She smiled again at his confirmation of her suspicions. She wanted so desperately to look back and see how their faces had looked.

"You know Hermione, it's only been a week since your little metamorphosis. I have been doing this my entire life. Do you really think you can keep it up. I mean people are starting to talk, well have been talking about you, and they think your showing off."

"Good. Let them talk. Since I've been here that's all I've ever heard. Hermione showing off in class, little miss know it all. Now I know it all and I have everything I want." She stared into the fire. Determination in her eyes. Turning to him now. "Besides, I don't care what people think about me anymore. I'm not going to be a disgrace to my family name. This Phoenix name will rise again and people will remember it. Not to mention Slytherin. Seeing as how my parents were in this house as well, I am going to do my best to honor it."

He eyed her skeptically. She said all these things with an air of superiority. He had to hand it to her she could talk the talk, but he wanted to see if she could walk it. Lately his mind had wandered to her. Not knowing why but curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he had found himself watching her actions. Only to be caught by her as well, but he had put off her daring looks and sultry smiles. Knowing all too well that she resembled a deer caught in head lights, putting on her own little show-just for him. He knew that she wanted to prove herself to him if only keep him close. As close as she could get which was much considering how the rest of the schools population still treated her like the plague. The rest of the Slytherin house was gradually getting used to the idea of her being there, because it meant that they would have a better chance at winning the house cup with all the points that she would bring in. Pansy had even mentioned to him that she might sit with her. He had stared wide eyed at pug like girl. She had shrugged him off, and continued her way down the hall.

In front of him now was a determined young woman desperate to find her place again. Having nothing and no one to turn to. He chuckled inside his mind. He also knew how she clung to him if only in the moments he engaged in conversation, not once has she spoken to him first. Quite possibly she was afraid of making him angry and that made him feel powerful. In that moment he wondered how far he could push her limits before he broke her, and she ran. He smiled wickedly and sat next to her placing his arm around her.

Hermione turned her head to look at her now closed book. Eyes wide in confusion as he began to speak.

"Do you really think you have what it takes? Do you think that you can wake up one morning and do what I do? Your attitude must reflect your actions. Power is not an easy thing."

He edged closer, and whispered in her ear.

"It can take control of you"

Using his arm he pulled her closer.- She held her breath.

"If you can't contain it."

Taking his free arm he removed the book from her lap. -The air escaped her lungs hard and slow.

"You could lose yourself."

His hand grazed her exposed thigh he saw her bite her bottom lip.

"Do you have what it takes?"

His hand had moved to the other side and was making its way up her side. He had been pulling her closer. She could feel his breath, hot on her skin. Causing her to shiver.

What was he doing she wondered. He's got to be testing me. I will not let him get the best of me. I am going to show him that it's going to take a lot more than mere touching to scare me. I wonder how far he is going to take this. She had anticipated him making a move, but not this soon. Not out of attraction, but to find another way to push her buttons. Make her yell and tell him to fuck off. She knew that this was his way of gaining the upper hand, and while she knew that he really had it there was no way she was going to show it. And so her mind was set play out this battle of wills, however far it might go. And so she remained quite still.

"Do you have the will Hermione?"

He allowed to his thumb to graze her pert nipple, and watched as her breath hitched.-She put on the show naivety gracefully.

Surprised, he thought she might have told him to stop by now, but continued thinking that it wouldn't be long until she caved.

"To not let it consume you."

With that he turned her head and pressed his lips on hers. They were soft. He allowed his hand to find itself in her hair. Like corn silk. He pulled away.

"Or let it take over your senses."

This time when he went to kiss her his lips parted, his tongue seeking entrance. Surprised when she opened to him. Subtle at first, but grew with intensity. He found himself leaning her back against the arm of the couch the velvet cover allowing the smooth transition. He felt her hands glide across his back, one straying to his neck losing itself in his hair. This was getting to be too much. He thought that she would have refused him by now, but instead she was participating and with equal intensity as he was. He felt himself finding his way between her legs which now had wrapped themselves around him for support. Holding him closer. Feeling his cock rising as their bodies ground together. He had had no intention of going this far, but now as it happened he couldn't pull himself away. Hands taking on a mind of their own as they tore open her shirt. Which she in turn ripped his open. Feeling her hands move across his chest, felt the pinch as she lightly twisted his nipple making him to moan. Heard the clicks of his zipper as it was undone. Felt the release of his waistline as she undid the fastener. Her hands moved to his sides then to his arse as she took hold and pulled him to her. Growling as his manhood could feel the heat emanating through her center. Pulling away he trailed kisses down her neck, his tongue gliding down between the valley of her breast. His finger pinching and twisting her exposed nipples. Her moans becoming feral. Moving his hand down her side his thumb gliding down her stomach reached the fabric of her pleated skirt. Pulling it up. His other hand reached around her back and pulled her closer to him as his mouth found its target, tongue swirling as he took her nipple and began to gently suckle. He could feel her hands on his shoulders, the bite of her nails as she gasped in pleasure. The hand that had been resting on her hip made its way to glide along the fabric of her thong easing slowly towards her apex. Sliding his fingers under the barrier he found her wet. Desire taking over his senses he growled and moved to kiss her lips again while his finger slipped into her folds and teased her clit. Her shape intake of breath was almost too much for him as he pressed his body closer to hers. All of a sudden he felt her hands press against his chest, mouths never leaving each other. Her legs fell away and she moved to push herself up. Using one hand he helped her while using the other to support himself. Allowing her to take control and move him into a sitting position. She then straddled him. He could feel the wetness that seeped through the fabric of her panties as she moved above him. His hands moving over the smooth skin of her back. She pulled away then and he shuddered as he felt her envelope his earlobe. He never wanted her to stop. She proved to be quite enticing. He felt her trail kisses down his neck, felt as she lifted herself and move down, kneeling on the carpet. She flicked her tongue against his nipples her hands on his thighs moving closer to his now very hard cock. Kisses flowed down his stomach, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, anticipation for what promised to come. He groaned when he felt her free his dick from the restrictions of his boxers. Found his hands moving to her hair. Ecstasy when he felt her lips the slow languid torture of her tongue as it glided over the tip. The easy glide of her hand as she moved it up and down his member. He began to move his hips goading her into moving faster. His breath hitched as he felt her take him in. Bit his lip as he felt her hand cupping his balls. Enthralled by her ministrations he was shocked when all of a sudden it ended.

Opening his eyes he saw a very please Hermione. He watched as she got up grabbed her shirt and walked to her room. Just as she entered she turned to him smiling wickedly.

"Who has the power now, Draco?"

She entered and closed the door behind her.

Draco sat there for a moment dumbfounded. How the hell had she turned the tables? Stupid Hormones. For Merlin's sake. Grabbing a cushion he yelled into it as loud as he could.

Standing behind her door, hearing the muffled screams Hermione smiled to herself.

"You might have the power Malfoy, but not today."


End file.
